


Tunnel Of Love

by RandomGenie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Classicberry - Freeform, Crushes, First Dates, First Kiss, I Ship It, LazyBerry - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGenie/pseuds/RandomGenie
Summary: Sans invited Blue for a fun day at an amusement park. Blue accepts but is super nervous and excited. He wants to tell Sans his true feelings! Will it go well?





	Tunnel Of Love

  It was a beautiful day in Swondin Town, birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and a nervous little skeleton looking for something to wear.   
As he was rummaging, he heard a knock on his door.  
  "Come in!" He said and enter his brother Stretch.  
  "Uh...Blue. What in the name of Toriel, are you doing?" Blue was invited to go to a new Amusement Park with Sans. He didn't tell his brother due to the fact, he is overprotective.   
  "I was looking for something to wear, brother!" He said while continuing his search.  
  "Why?" Stretch asked entering Blue's room amazed at the huge mess made in a short amount of time.  
  "O-Oh... Um...Alphys invited me over to watch anime! So, I am looking for appropriate clothes." He said trying not to be obvious.   
  "What's wrong with you battle body?"   
  "Alphys wanted me to wear casual clothes! Since she got tired of me wearing the same thing every day!" Blue said praying to the stars that Stretch brought his lie.   
  "Ok, bro. I'll let you aDRESS your situation!"  
  "GET OUT!!!" Blue yelled as he pushed his brother out of the room. Blue looked at the clock and it read 3:15. He didn't have to meet up with Sans until 5, but he wanted to look his best.  
  Blue is a master of dating, but to be honest this was his first real date. The one he had was Chara was nice, but he didn't feel the same way as she did. She lives with King Asgore, but visits from time to time! He asked Undyne and Alphys for advance, but it was a strange conversation. They felt out a lot of information that would be helpful now.   
Undyne gave him some anime to help, but the romantic scenes kept getting interrupted by a jealous rival. The couple doesn't get together until the end of the whole season or series. He asked his brother but he just told him to be himself. He asked other Sanses and Papryuses, but it was the same stuff over and over.   
Hopefully, it won't be like that, he will tell Sans how he feeling! No matter what!  
  After some time, Blue decided on a button up blue flannel with the sleeves rolled up, jeans, sneakers, and his blue bandana. He checked to make sure his brother was still home, lucky he wasn't.  
  "He must of went to Muffets, but I don't mind. This time!" He ran down the stairs and outside to the back of his house. Unlike other Sanses and some Papyruses, Blue couldn't teleport to other AUs. Lucky, his brother got the old machine in their basement to work. He could travel freely to other AUs, only if his brother with him, but today was not that day.  
Blue entered the coordinates for Undertale, the machine started humming and he disappeared as he walked in.   
Blue opened his eyes to see he was in Waterfall. He jumped with glee as he ran toward Hotland. Sans told him that Mettaton opened an amusement park and he won tickets to go. He said Papyrus, but he was training with Undyne that day and he didn't want the ticket to go to waste.  
Blue jumped at the opportunity to spend time with Sans. He had a huge crush on him since they met. Sure, he was lazy, told too many puns, and acted like his brother, but Blue's soul bounded in his chest and he felt warm and safe with him.   
  Before Blue knew it, he was already at the entrance of the park. There were a lot of monsters, so Blue had trouble seeing Sans until someone grabbed him! He turned around and saw Sans with a gentle lazy smile.  
  "Hey, Blue. Sorry for scaring ya out of your skin." Sans said. He wore his usual jacket, a gray shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He looked rather handsome. He could feel his soul bounding as if it was going to shatter. He felt his cheeks warm up as he heard his laugh. "Uhh...Blue?"  
Blue snapped out of his trance as he realized, he was staring!  
  "O-Oh! I-I'm fine!"  
  "You sure? Cause you look really, well, blue." Sans giggled. Blue realized that he still was blushing. It thickened from embarrassment.   
  "I-I'm fine! Let's get in line!" Sans grabbed his hand and pulled him to the front. "Why are we cutting all these monsters? This is very rude!"  
  "Relax, Blue. I won VIP tickets, so we get to go to the front of every line in the park." He explains as he showed one of the guards the ticket and gestured him to the front. He gave the tickets to the clerk and were let in.  
  "What a cute couple!" Blue heard the clerk said. Another blush formed on his face at the thought of them being a real couple. Holding hands. Cuddling. Dates. Kiss-  
  "Blue!" Blue looked at Sans and saw a worried look on his face.  
  "W-What wrong?" He asked.  
  "Blue, if you're not feeling well we can leave." Blue shook his head.  
  "N-No. We just got here and I want to spend time wi-" He stopped himself before he could finish his sentence "Uhh- I mean-in the park! Yeah! I wanna spend more time in the park! Now come on!" Sans stared at him, then smile. He grabbed Blue's hand and walked further into the park.  
Blue is skilled in dating, but the only date he had was with Chara. She now lives with Asgore, but visits from time to time. He asked about dating from Undyne and Alphys, but most of the conversation was confusing. Esp  
  Hours went by and the park was almost closed. They decided to stop for a quick snack before deciding on their last ride. Blue ordered water and Sans got ketchup and fries. He shared them with Blue, but he did cover half of them in ketchup.   
Blue was replaying the time they spent together in his head and so far, it was wonderful. They played some games and Sans won Blue a stuffed bear. Written on it was I Love You Bare-y Much. It was so cute, but all the prizes were the same. Metteton dolls or bears with puns.   
  The whole day was perfect, but sadly, Blue couldn't tell Sans how he felt. Every time he tried to tell him many times, but something always interfered. He tried to tell him once Sans won him the bear, but a loud noise sound, so Sans couldn't hear him. He tried again, before a ride, but the operator called for them to get on. He tried for the last time before their food arrived, but our number was called for their order.   
I guess it was just like in the anime.  
  They went on so many rides, but mostly rollercoasters. Blue enjoyed them very much, but he could tell they wore Sans out to the point they stopped for multiple breaks. Maybe they could try a slow ride to calm Sans down a bit, hopefully not put him to sleep. Hopefully, somewhere secluded. Blue looked around and saw the perfect ride!  
  "Hey, Sans!" Blue called.  
  "Yeah, Blue?" He answers while drinking his ketchup.  
  "Um...C-Can we go on one more ride?" Blue asked with a blush on his face.  
  "You figure out which one?" Blue pointed to the Tunnel of Love. Sans looked and blushed hard. "A-Are you sure, Blue? You know the ride is for couples, right?" Blue nodded.  
  "I-I do, but I thought that you'd like a slow ride and it's the closest to us, so-" Blue wiggled in his seat at the thought of them being on the ride.   
  "I-If you wanna go that bad, who am I to say 'no'." Classis threw their trash away and offered Blue his hand. Blue blushed and took it.   
  He guided them to the ride, they didn't have to skip the line since there was no line. They stood in silence as they waited for another boat, once it arrived Sans got in first and helped Blue. The operator stared the ride and closed the entrance, for park closing.  
  They sat in silence as soft music and gentle pink lights filled the tunnel. There was a space between them, it made everything more awkward. Blue scooted close to Sans, so their hands were inches apart.  
  "H-Hey, S-Sans," Blue called breaking the silence.  
  "Yeah," He turned to face Blue. Their faces were so close to each other, he could feel Blue's breathe. "Blue."  
  "I-um- really enjoyed spending time with you today," Blue smile. Sans smiled back.  
  "I did too. Your an amazing monster Blue." Blue's eyes widen in shock. This might be his chance to confess.  
  "I-I-I want to tell y-you something i-important." He said stuttering.  
  "What is it?" Sans said inching his hand closer to Blue's.  
  "Sans, I am-um-I-I-lo-" Blue lowered his head. He waited for a moment alone with the monster of his dreams, but now he can't speak. No, he is a Royal Guard in training. He can conquer anything even this!  
  " I lov-" Blue was silenced by Sans' mouth on his. Blue was shocked, but he could freak out later. He closed his eyes and kiss back. He felt Sans place his hand on his. His soul bound so loud he was afraid it would burst.  
  Sans pulled away to Blue's dismay, he placed his forehead on Blue's and stared into his eyes.  
  "I love you, too Blue." Blue felt tears in his eyes. He jumped into Sans' arms and kissed him passionately. He held Blue tight not wanting to let go.  
  Once they left the park, Sans teleported Blue home, but they landed in Waterfall. Blue held his arm as they walked home. When the entered Snowdin, Sans put his arm around Blue and pulled him close. Blue snuggled into his jacket wanting to hear his soul beat. It was steady and calming.  
  "Blue, we're here," Sans said softly as they stood in front of the Swap's door. Blue didn't want to go home yet, he wanted to spend more time with Sans. Sans nudged Blue's head with his as he pulled his arm away. He gave Blue a passionate kiss and held him close. Blue grabbed on to his jacket with one hand while holding his stuffed bear.  
He pulled away and looked at Blue with loving eyes.  
  "Goodnight, Blue."  
  "Night, Sans," He said as Sans teleported home. "Best day, ever!"


End file.
